


daystar

by tentaclemonster



Category: DCU
Genre: Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: It’s the fingers running through his hair that pull Dick away from sleep.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 319





	daystar

**Author's Note:**

> Set in some universe with Batman!Dick and Robin!Damian.

It’s the fingers running through his hair that pull Dick away from sleep. 

A familiar warm weight straddling his chest. A small hand, short nails dragging lightly against his scalp. It’s pleasant. Makes him shiver, a soft pleased sound escaping him as he turns his head on the pillow, relaxing further into the bed.

The grunt he makes when the hand in his hair goes from nice to gripping, giving him a jerk harsh enough to sting, is a little less soft, though. 

Dick’s eyes open at the same time his own hand flies up to go grasp a wrist small enough that his fingers wrap easily around all of it, touching each other, his own grip firm but not hard, not hurting, never hurting – not like this.

Maybe the lack of pressure is why Damian doesn’t look all that deterred.

He doesn’t let go of the grip he has in Dick’s hair. If anything, he only tightens it. 

Dick can admit in the privacy of his own mind even as he winces that it’s not altogether unpleasant. There’s pleasure in the sting of Damian’s touch, too, just a different kind than he gets when Damian lets himself be soft.

“Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?” Dick asks, his voice still raspy from sleep, but he knows already it’s not that even as he says it.

Damian’s face is flushed, the expression on it as familiar as the weight of his body on top of Dick’s own is familiar by now. He’s swimming in a shirt that’s too big for him – Dick’s shirt that he must have picked up off the floor some time between them falling asleep last night and just now and put on, wrapping Dick’s smell around himself even though he had the real thing in bed with him all night. 

The early morning light coming in through the window makes Damian look even better. Ethereal, glowing, a thousand other adjectives that Damian would pretend he didn’t like if Dick said them out loud but that would make his flush burn darker anyway, the way praise always does.

It’s all of these things combined that have the heat pooling in Dick’s gut, a spreading warmth that has his cock getting hard and his hand letting go of Damian’s wrist to join his other hand at Damian’s hips, cupping them both, squeezing there instead a little harder than he let himself squeeze Damian’s wrist.

Damian’s eyelids flutter at the touch, but don’t close. 

He tugs at Dick’s hair again in return, harder, like a reprimand that goes straight to Dick’s cock.

“Grayson,” Damian says, and his voice would sound perfectly put together, perfectly serious, if not for the slightest waver in it that Dick only picks up because he’s used to listening for it, that falter that always comes before Damian loses control, “I require your assistance.” 

“Yeah?” Dick’s thumbs press into his hips, soft skin still covered in the ghosts of old bruises that line up with Dick’s fingers in an identical match. “What with?”

Damian glares down at him, so stern, and Dick can’t help the laugh that escapes him even if it has Damian pulling at his hair hard enough to have Dick baring his neck. 

Dick only grins back up at him, some fond feeling curling up in contentment somewhere deep in his chest. “You did wake up on the wrong side of the bed. Your side instead of mine.”

Damian makes a bitten off sound, but says nothing. He doesn’t need to, really. There are a hundred words in just the sound, a thousand more in his expression.

Aroused. Annoyed. Just on the edge of pleading.

Sometimes when Damian is like this, Dick likes to push it. He likes to tease Damian until his little brother is using his words and telling Dick exactly what it is he needs, what he wants, directing Dick on where to put his hands and his mouth and his cock even as his face burns and his mouth twists like he doesn’t know whether the whole thing is more good or more humiliating or if it’s good because it’s humiliating.

Sometimes Dick likes that – but sometimes he doesn’t. 

“It’s alright,” Dick says, and slides one hand away from Damian’s hip up under his stolen shirt to palm at the soft, warm skin of his stomach. “I won’t make you ask for it.”

Damian shudders at that. His face softens with relief, his grip loosening where his hand is still fisted in Dick’s hair, just a little. A sign of approval, if a small one.

Dick rubs circles on his stomach for a moment before he lets his hand slide lower to between Damian’s thighs, cupping him where he’s hotter than anywhere else, where he’s so soft and wet that Dick can tell he’s been wanting this long before he finally gave in and decided to wake Dick up. 

Maybe just thinking about it, laying in bed next to Dick, getting wet from that alone. Maybe touching himself, unable to get off on his own, until he got so desperate he had to ask for help. 

Dick aches from just imagining it, heat rushing through him thinking about Damian next to him while he slept, his hand moving between his legs, touching his cunt until the movements turned frantic, desperate. Dick’s hand is bigger against Damian’s cunt than he knows Damian’s own hand would be, so big it covers all of him. He squeezes there now, his fingers dipping in between the soft labia, and Damian’s thighs clench as Dick rubs his fingers through the wetness. He teases at Damian’s hole and drags his fingers up to press at Damian’s clit, a back and forth motion that Damian rocks into and leaves Dick’s fingers slick from how much he enjoys it. 

It reminds Dick of what Damian looks like on his cock, split open from it, how tight he still is even after Dick has fucked him dozens of times already, hundreds maybe, his cock as at home in Damian’s cunt as Dick feels in Damian’s life. 

Dick is throbbing now thinking about it, wanting it, even as he keeps playing with Damian’s clit, making him writhe and drawing little gasping sounds out of him. He wants to slide Damian down, push the sheets off his own lap and just thrust up into him. Damian is wet enough to take it if Dick is slow, if he feeds his cock into him just a little bit at a time until he has all of it in.

Dick wants it, but he’s not selfish. Damian woke him up asking for help and Dick doesn’t mind putting his own want off until later. It’s not exactly a hardship.

When Dick’s hand starts sliding away from Damian’s cunt, Damian makes a noise that sounds like affront. His thighs clench tighter like he’s trying to keep Dick’s hand in place, to trap him there, but it’s not enough to stop Dick’s hand from slipping away, his fingers still wet with viscous fluid that Dick almost wants to reach up and push between Damian’s lips to see what it’ll change the scowl that’s forming on his mouth now into. 

Dick almost wants to, but he doesn’t. 

Maybe that can come later, too.

Instead, his hands go to Damian’s hips again and it’s as easy as anything to lift Damian’s body and pull him forwards so that he’s straddling Dick’s face instead of his chest. Damian is small, light-weight, and though he could fight Dick if he wanted to, he doesn’t – fight Dick or want to, either. He lets Dick move him with little more than a sharp inhalation of breath and a tightening of his fist in Dick’s hair as his knees come to rest on either side of Dick’s head.

Dick can see all of him like this, up-close. He can see how wet Damian is and how red inside. He can feel the heat coming off of him, from his slim thighs and his little cunt. He can smell Damian, too, the scent of him all hot, clean skin and salt and something sweet and heady running through it like an undercurrent. It’s a scent that Dick never gets tired of smelling, never gets tired of trying to chase down with his tongue until that sweetness is coated on it, cloying like candy.

Dick doesn’t need Damian’s hand pulling at his hair demanding that he move to make his hands slide from Damian’s hips to his ass to pull him in closer and his mouth come up to taste what his fingers had only felt before. He dives into Damian’s cunt, his tongue licking at him between the folds of his labia and the tip of his tongue pressing inside just enough to force a sound out of Damian that makes Dick’s cock throb and his tongue press in deeper, thrusting into him the way Dick wants his cock to.

Damian writhes against his face as Dick eats him out, the hand he has in Dick’s hair tight and forceful. He uses it as leverage to force Dick’s face further into him, choked off little gasps coming out of his mouth that Dick can hear even with Damian’s thighs against his ears muffling the noises he makes, but not all of them. 

Dick loves it. All of it. 

He loves the taste of Damian’s cunt, the hot wetness of it on his lips and in his mouth as he drinks it down. He loves the feel of his tongue pushing inside of Damian and how it makes his cock ache with jealousy, with the need to be inside of the tight space there in other ways, to fill Damian up and rut into him until he comes. He loves the feeling of Damian’s ass squeezed tight in his hands, his fingers sliding into the center of it, teasing at the hole there and how it makes Damian shiver, makes him louder like he wants Dick to fuck him there, too. 

And probably what Dick loves most is how he can tell that Damian is close to coming by how his cunt starts clenching around his tongue. 

Damian’s hand pulls at Dick’s hair harder, his hips moving faster, his sounds louder. They’re gasps on the verge of turning into sobs, the start of Dick’s name cut off into moans before Damian can get the second syllable of Richard or Grayson out of him. His cunt is dripping wet and Dick takes every drop of it like he’ll starve without it, his cock throbbing between his legs, untouched and aching, painful in a good way as makes Damian come apart on top of him.

All it takes to finally send Damian over the edge is the push of Dick’s fingers against his ass and his mouth on Damian’s clit, tongue pressed hard against it, mouth sucking. 

Damian’s body goes tense, eyes shutting tight, head thrown back and Dick keeps his mouth on him as he gasps for breath and holds onto Dick’s hair so hard that it hurts, his body so still as his orgasm washes through him, cunt spasming. He’s beautiful like that as Dick licks him through it until it’s over and he nearly falls on top of Dick like a puppet with his strings cut, only catching himself by throwing a shaking hand out to press against the headboard before he can collapse.

Dick pulls his mouth away then, his hands leaving Damian’s ass to caress upwards along his sweat-slick body. Soft, gentle pets while Damian pants above him and tries to catch his breath.

Dick wants to give him more time, wants to pull Damian into him and for the both of them to go back to sleep, say screw it to the whole day and whatever it is they need to do. 

Dick wants that, but he wants something else more. 

Damian doesn’t resist when Dick gently turns them over, putting Damian on his back so that Dick can get on top of him, and he still doesn’t resist when Dick pushes his knees up to his chest and spreads his legs open so that he can settle between them. He only makes a small sound, soft like a moan, and tilts his neck back on the pillow, his bottom lip bitten between his teeth and fists clenched in the sheets. He wraps his slim legs around Dick as Dick gets a hand around his cock and guides the head of it to the opening of Damian’s drenched cunt while Damian watches him, pliant and flushed, looking more attractive than Dick thinks he ever has all fucked out and still wearing Dick’s own shirt.

Dick doesn’t bother holding back his moan as he pushes inside, the feel of Damian’s cunt around him hot and wet, exquisitely tight and still fluttering from his orgasm. Damian’s face spasms as the head of Dick’s cock enters him, his legs tightening around Dick’s waist. He moans himself as Dick feeds more of it into him, going as slow about it as he can be, as gentle as he can be, but Dick’s patience has its limits. 

He doesn’t wait until he’s fully inside of Damian before he pulls his cock back and then thrusts back in, thrusting more with it than he’d put in before. A surge of arousal shoots up his spine when it makes Damian throw his head back and his back arch, eyes shutting and mouth falling open, such a pretty picture that Dick can’t stop himself from pulling back out and thrusting in again, harder than he means to, probably harder than he should, but even knowing he should be gentler doesn’t stop him from doing it again and again and again, setting a fast pace that makes the headboard knock back against the wall and that would send Damian’s head ramming back against it if he weren’t wrapped around Dick so tightly.

Damian takes it like he’s made for it, takes it like he’s made for Dick. He’s perfect beneath Dick, his legs wrapped around Dick’s body keeping them together and his cunt tight but so slick that it’s easy for Dick to move inside of him, to fuck him as he writhes as squirms and makes little sounds of enjoyment. Dick can feel his cunt fluttering around him, squeezing him, and it makes him thrust a little harder just to feel it clench. He works a hand between their bodies, fingers going right for Damian’s clit, and it takes nothing but a barely there touch to have Damian letting out a strangled sound and his cunt gripping Dick’s cock like a vice as he comes for a second time, and Dick isn’t far behind. 

The grip around his cock, the feel of Damian’s legs around him, the look on Damian’s face – 

it’s all enough to send Dick over the edge, to have him slamming into Damian one last time before he groans and starts spilling inside, Damian shuddering beneath him, panting and exhausted. Dick’s orgasm doesn’t last long and he finds himself collapsing down onto Damian in no time, his face buried in Damian’s neck. 

Dick pants and then kisses him there, tasting the salt sweat against Damian’s skin, before he maneuvers them so that he’s on his back again and Damian is on top of him, laying against Dick’s chest with Dick’s cock still inside of him. Dick knows he should pull out, should get them clean, but it seems unimportant. It feels good to stay buried inside of Damian, to have the heat of his cunt gripping him. 

He runs a hand up Damian’s back under the shirt and Damian only lets out the smallest of sounds against Dick’s neck before he nuzzles into it and Dick doesn’t have to check to know that Damian is sleeping now or on the verge of it.

Dick sighs and presses another kiss to Damian, in his hair, wrapping his arms around him before deciding that going back to sleep is as good a plan as any. 

Anything else can wait.


End file.
